Aria na dwa sny
by dziabara
Summary: Pokłóceni ze sobą Feliks i Gilbert wspominają wspólną historię. Pruspol stary, ale jary.


***  
Niczym kot, ostrożnie przemyka obok ciebie uczucie. Nawet go nie dostrzegasz. Gubisz gdzieś pomiędzy pobudką a śniadaniem. Lekceważysz. Odpychasz. Wyganiasz, grożąc palcem. "Nie tak cię wymarzyłem" tłumaczysz się niczym winny, a potem po cichu wystawiasz spodek z nadzieją. Owiewa ci kostki, wskakuje na kolana, muska policzki, a ty nadal wmawiasz sobie, że to tylko zimny wiatr i jeszcze bardziej wtulasz się w bezpieczny szalik samotności.  
Rzeczywistość powoli zastępujesz snami. Gdy nie radzisz sobie w realnym świecie, swoje życie zamieniasz w jedno wielkie marzenie. Nie odróżniasz jawy od snu, jak dziecko wierzysz w istnienie potworów pod łóżkiem, zaczynasz zapominać o prawdziwych osobach, w zamian widując się wyłącznie z papierowymi księżniczkami. Pusta, wyimaginowana, szczęśliwa egzystencja staje się dla ciebie czymś ważniejszym od tego jednego, bolesnego słowa.  
Miłości.  
Przypadków nie ma. Są tylko kolejne warstwy drobnych zdarzeń, odkładające się w sercu, o których najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. Nawet nie myśl, że dasz radę tupaniem i paznokciami zerwać choćby milimetr tej powłoki - tłumiąc bicie serca, oszukujesz wyłącznie siebie.

\- Zgłupiałeś! Totalnie zgłupiałeś - Feliks zerwał się z fotela. - I naprawdę myślisz, że wszyscy będą robić to, co ty sobie wymyślisz? Co?  
\- Przestań w kółko pieprzyć o rzeczach, na których się nie znasz - prychnął Gilbert. - Może wbiłbyś sobie wreszcie do łba, że ja tak naprawdę nic nie muszę.  
Blondyn wziął się pod boki i wyzywająco zadarł brodę.  
\- Wiesz co? Mam tego powyżej uszu. Oczywiście, łaski bez! Skoro wielki pan Weillschmidt nie rozumie znaczenia słowa "wspólnie", to ja dziękuję bardzo za taką konferencję.  
Notatki plasnęły o stół. Polska dumnie wymaszerował z sali, głośno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Atmosfera wyraźnie się zagęściła. Szepty i chichoty urwały się jak na komendę, a ołówek notującego Kiku zawisł w powietrzu niczym miniaturowy kat. Nie, kłótnie zdarzały się nie raz i nie dwa, zupełnie normalna sprawa na międzynarodowych spotkaniach. Niezwykłe w tym wszystkim było to, że tym razem to Feliks dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Dokładnie ten sam Feliks od najbardziej szalonych pomysłów i niezachwianej pogody ducha, który nawet w pochmurne dni potrafił założyć różowe okulary i śmiać się najgłośniej z grupy. Przyczyną tak niecodziennego zjawiska mogła być w tym przypadku tylko jedna osoba.  
Kolejne pary oczu ukradkiem obserwowały milczącego chłopaka i rzucały sobie nieme, pełne krytyki dla jego postępowania spojrzenia. Sprawca zdarzenia siedział drętwo, myślami próbując zwalić sufit na resztę obecnych. Ludwig westchnął z rezygnacją i zwrócił się do brata.  
\- Daleko to ty w ten sposób nie zajedziesz - szepnął, dając pozostałym do zrozumienia, że zaraz wyjaśni sytuację. Rozmowy ożywiły się prawie natychmiast i nikt nie zwracał już uwagi na obu Niemców. - Mógłbyś choć raz dać za wygraną i zamknąć jadaczkę.  
\- Odczep się - burknął Gilbert. - To wszystko przez ciebie. Po co mnie tu w ogóle przyciągnąłeś?  
\- Żebyś nareszcie użył mózgownicy. Całe dnie tylko siedzisz na kanapie i się nie odzywasz. Efekt? Gdy przyszło co do czego, to potrafiłeś jedynie wydrzeć się na Polskę. - Mężczyzna zacisnął usta. - Ty chyba zwyczajnie boisz się szczerej rozmowy...  
Ludwig wstał. Gwar stopniowo ucichł, co pozwoliło zabrać głos przewodniczącemu.  
\- Na dzień dzisiejszy spotkanie możemy uznać za zakończone - oznajmił poważnym tonem. - Nic już nie wskóramy, a nam wszystkim przyda się czas na przemyślenie kilku kwestii. Sądzę, że dopóki sytuacja polsko-niemiecka się nie wyjaśni, dopóty nie będziemy zbierać się ponownie. To z kolei znaczy, że oczekuję was jutro, o tej samej porze. Dziękuję, jesteście wolni.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę trwała niesamowita, pełna skupienia cisza. Gdy Niemcy zamknął teczkę, dając w ten sposób znać, że nie ma nic do dodania, zaszurały fotele i wszyscy zaczęli powoli zbierać się do wyjścia. Nieśmiała propozycja pójścia na wspólny obiad została przyjęta z ogólną aprobatą. Ludwig postanowił skorzystać z zaproszenia i zjeść z innymi na mieście, jednak bał się zabrać ze sobą Wschód - chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby miał za chwilę wybuchnąć. Zaciskając pięści resztkami sił powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem dosadnej uwagi, po czym skierował pełne gniewu oczy na blondyna.  
\- Mowy nie ma! Nawet nie śnij... - zaczął, lecz Niemcy uciszył go nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Jeśli się natychmiast nie pogodzicie, to możesz się już nie pokazywać w domu. Nie będę tolerował tchórza. Gilbert! Bądź mężczyzną i przestań ciągle chować się po kątach. Ty to przecież sam dobrze wiesz, że...  
\- Idź do diabła! - krzyknął. - Przestań się wtrącać do moich spraw, dobra?! Będę robił to, co mi się podoba!  
Fotel przewrócił się, a chłopak wybiegł, szybko mijając w drzwiach zdziwionego wrzaskiem Alfreda. Ludwig pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. "Zamęczy... Zamęczy i siebie, i jego" pomyślał, z wahaniem ruszając za pozostałymi państwami.  
Nagle zrobiło mu się go szkoda - Gilbert był co prawda nieco nerwowym i samolubnym człowiekiem, ale potrafił pokazać także ciepłą stronę. Tylko jakoś tak... nie zawsze wychodziło. Samo okazywanie emocji sprawiało mu niemałą trudność, a co dopiero zaakceptowanie własnych uczuć. To dlatego Gilb przez tyle lat był samotny jak palec; po prostu nie umiał inaczej. Całe wieki nikt nie uważał go za nikogo więcej niż wroga lub ewentualnie sprzymierzeńca w wojnie. Nikt poza nim i...  
Niemcy westchnął już po raz drugi. No nic, jego tłumaczenia ani pomoc i tak na nic się nie zdają. Brat musiał sam wszystko zrozumieć. Ludwig miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie stanie się tak jak zwykle.  
Że nie zostanie sam.

Rytmiczne kroki rozbrzmiewały echem po pustym korytarzu. Akustyka budynku odpowiadała na pełen wyrzutu marsz z niemym współczuciem, jakby próbując złagodzić krążący po pomieszczeniach hałas.  
Zdenerwowany Gilbert szedł bez konkretnego celu, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od grupy hałaśliwych państewek. Nie mógł dłużej znieść kolejnych rad brata i potępiających spojrzeń pozostałych. Zresztą, zawsze tak było - to Prusy to zrobił, to Prusy napadł, to Prusy jest winowajcą, prowokatorem, oprawcą... Nie pomogła nawet zmiana nazwy na Niemcy; dla całej Europy i tak pozostał Państwem Krzyżackim, a w najlepszym wypadku Prusami. W każdym razie nie winił Młodego - on akurat mógł zdziałać tyle co nic. Stereotypów nie zmienia się z dnia na dzień, zwłaszcza jeśli są oparte na kilkusetletniej historii. Z początku było trudno, ale nawet jakoś się do tego przyzwyczaił.  
To nie dlatego był zły.  
Zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę. Bezpośrednią przyczyną jego nastroju był Feliks. Ten idiota, ten beztroski, pogodny idiota, który zdobywał sobie coraz większą przychylność, podczas gdy on liczył się tylko w sprawach gospodarczych. Pięćdziesiąt lat po II wojnie światowej ciągle wypominano Niemcom minione zbrodnie, natomiast Polska był powszechnie uznawany za ofiarę i godnego podziwu bohatera. I jeszcze dziś... Feliks jak zwykle chciał zaprezentować jaki jest sympatyczny. Oczywiście musiał wyjść z inicjatywą wspólnej akcji ekologicznej, przy okazji stawiając go w negatywnym świetle. Jakby tego było mało, Felek zamierzał wspaniałomyślnie wciągnąć go w działania przygotowawcze, najwyraźniej obmyślając w duchu kolejny sposób na upokorzenie sąsiada. Gdy się nie zgodził, został publicznie określony mianem tego, który zawsze jest przeciw. Miał już serdecznie dość.  
Nienawidził go.  
Nienawidził być lekceważony. Nienawidził być pomijany. Nienawidził być krytykowany i oceniany według przeszłości.  
A najbardziej w świecie nienawidził być odtrącony.  
Gdy mur berliński padł, znaleźli się w takiej samej sytuacji - wycieńczeni, ale szczęśliwi, że udało im się uwolnić spod rządów Iwana, musieli odbudować wszystko od nowa. Z tym wyjątkiem, że na widok Polski-pogromcy komunizmu cieszyła się Europa, a na jego nikt.  
Potrząsnął głową, odganiając dręczące myśli. Wspomnienia znowu dawały znać, podczas gdy on ich nie potrzebował. Próbował zagłuszyć coraz częściej dręczące go uczucie pustki. Najchętniej wróciłby w jednej chwili do swojego pokoju, bezpiecznego, znajomego, do którego nikt nie miał prawa wstępu. A Feliks...? Chłopak fuknął gniewnie. Nawet nie zamierzał się z nim widzieć...  
Gilbert przystanął; właśnie dostrzegł przygarbioną postać obok automatu z kawą. Zaklął. Tylko tego brakowało - Polska. Zupełnie nie miał w planach przebywać z nim sam na sam, w zupełnie opustoszałym budynku. Już miał się niepostrzeżenie wycofać, gdy blondyn spokojnie uniósł głowę.  
\- O, to tylko ty - mruknął i odwrócił wzrok. Gilb postanowił jak najszybciej odbębnić ceremoniał i mieć to z głowy.  
\- Przyszedłem, żeby cię przeprosić za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie - wyrecytował beznamiętnym głosem - a konferencja odbędzie się jutro o tej samej porze.  
\- Powiedz Ludwigowi, że dziękuję za jego przeprosiny i że nie ma sprawy. Będę - odparł Feliks równie energicznie co rozmówca, po czym zamilkł na dobre.  
Wschód z ulgą przyjął odpowiedź i ruszył do wyjścia - przynajmniej Młody nie będzie się czepiać. Jego samego nie obchodziło to nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Dla niego Feliks mógłby zamknąć się choćby na kilkaset lat, ale niestety, nie wszystko było możliwe. Przynajmniej mógł wreszcie pójść do jakiegoś baru na piwo, odprężyć się i choć na moment zapomnieć o...  
\- Dlaczego ty?  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, niepewne swej taktowności. Gilbert zamarł po kilku krokach, próbując zrozumieć sens wypowiedzi. Czy on mówił do niego?  
\- Dlaczego ty? - powtórzył Feliks, mocniej przyciskając kolana do piersi.  
\- Co ja? - chłopak odwrócił się, kierując badawczy wzrok na blondyna.  
Polska odpowiedział zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego ciągle jesteś gdzieś w pobliżu, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy nie chcę cię widzieć? Dlaczego nie dajesz mi spokoju? Dlaczego nawet w snach...?  
Zawahał się i urwał. Wtulił twarz w ręce, ukrywając ją przed kompletnie oniemiałym Gilbertem. Dawny Prusy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. To był jakiś głupi żart, na pewno; Felek zaraz wstanie. Tak. Wstanie, roześmieje się na widok jego zdziwionej miny, a potem ucieknie i opowie pozostałym, jak udało mu się go oszukać.  
Na pewno.  
\- O czym ty pleciesz, Feliks? - zaśmiał się. Obco i sztucznie. - Chyba za długo tu siedzisz, bo gadasz jak potłuczony. Wróć do domu, zrób sobie kawy czy coś. Ja już idę.  
Polska zerwał się z podłogi.  
\- Nie! Zaczekaj! Ja... mam do ciebie sprawę...  
Blondyn zasępił się. Nie powinien był tego wszystkiego mówić. Nie w ten sposób i nie tym tonem, ale... chyba za długo trzymał to w sobie. Chciał nareszcie to z siebie wyrzucić, niezależnie, co sobie pomyśli Gilbert. Nabrał powietrza i dokończył już pewniejszym głosem:  
\- Chciałbym pogadać. Wyjaśnić parę spraw. To wszystko. - Po czym usiadł obok automatu.  
Wschód zagryzł usta. Sytuacja się komplikowała - co prawda Polska wyjątkowo nie dogryzał, ale nie miał też zamiaru beztrosko gadać z nim o czymkolwiek. Z drugiej strony...  
\- Zebrało ci się na zwierzenia? - prychnął. - Wiesz, jakoś nie widzę siebie w roli ramienia do wypłakania. Znajdź lepiej jakiś pusty kąt, weź paczkę chusteczek albo żyletki i ulżyj sobie w samotności, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj.  
Feliks poczuł, że rozmowa wraca na stary, dobrze znany tor. Skrzywił się ironicznie.  
\- No tak... Nawet gdybym chciał popłakać, to wcześniej musiałbym się upewnić, że dobrze cię zakopałem. Chociaż patrząc na ciebie, można się spodziewać, że wyleziesz jak zombie.  
\- Cha, cha, cha. Widzę, że humorek zaczął znowu dopisywać. - Gilbert przysiadł naprzeciw sąsiada. - Więc, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? Uprzedzam, nie chcę słyszeć kolejnych wymówek o granicy. Ja się nie prosiłem, żeby mi zabierano Szczecin.  
\- Nigdy nie lubiłeś wody. Rany, wy wszyscy dajcie mi spokój ze Szczecinem, macie na tym punkcie jakiegoś zbiorowego hopla - odgryzł się. - Zresztą - pewnie do dziś nie lubisz się myć, co?  
\- Nie wyciągaj starych spraw. To było dawno i nieprawda - odburknął.  
Polska wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Ja pamiętam, jakby to było zaledwie wczoraj...

Konrad Mazowiecki pędził na złamanie karku. W tym momencie żałował, że chatka znajduje się w sporej odległości od miasta, chociaż jeszcze nie tak dawno wychwalał pod niebiosa ciszę i wiejski spokój.  
\- Polsko! Hej, Polsko...! - wołał z daleka, nie zważając na burknięcia uczepionego jego rękawa chłopczyka. - Mam wspaniałą nowinę!  
Blondwłosa postać uniosła się znad sadzonek i badawczo spojrzała na przybyłego mężczyznę. Doprawdy, nie miał chwili spokoju, odkąd Bolesław podzielił obowiązki pomiędzy synów. Z każdym pokoleniem było gorzej - synowie mieli po kilku synów, ci z kolei mieli kolejnych, a jakże, synów i tak dalej, i tak dalej, a jeden jedyny Feliks niezmiennie musiał użerać się z całą piastowską ferajną.  
\- O co chodzi tym razem? - odkrzyknął, zakasując spódnicę i przeskakując między grządkami.  
\- Znalazłem idealne rozwiązanie na pozbycie się naszych sąsiadów!  
Zasapany władca oparł się o płot ogradzający ogród. Cholerna kondycja; jeszcze nie tak dawno śmigał od bitwy do bitwy, a teraz brakowało mu sił, żeby wspiąć się na wieżę do swojej żony Agafii! Musiał pomyśleć o ścisłej diecie. No, może pomijając te trzy uczty po dwa dni na tydzień.  
\- Znaczy jakie? - Polska postawił wiadro z wodą i zbliżył się do gości. - Bo jeśli znowu chodzi o jakieś tresowane niedźwiedzie...  
\- Ależ nie! - zaprzeczył gorąco.  
\- Więc co?  
\- To. - Konrad wskazał na malca.  
\- To?  
\- No...  
\- I?  
\- I już. - Mężczyzna nie stracił pewności siebie. - Dzięki niemu pokonamy Jaćwingów i Prusaków!  
\- Prusy - poprawił Feliks, wygładzając spódnicę. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ten mały cokolwiek zdziała?  
\- Ależ tak, nadobna pani - odezwał się chłopiec.  
Polska wytrzeszczył oczy z wrażenia i spojrzał pod nogi. O kurka... To "coś" mówiło! Mało tego - dzieciak uważał się chyba za bardzo silnego, skoro chciał wziąć udział w tak niebezpiecznej misji. I jeszcze na dodatek nazwał go "nadobną". Świat stawał na głowie.  
\- Taaak? - Blondyn spojrzał uważnie na chłopca. - Naprawdę uważasz, że dasz radę wszystkim złym sąsiadom zza miedzy?  
\- W zupełności - przytaknął z dumą w głosie.  
Feliks ponownie skierował wzrok na Mazowieckiego.  
\- Skąd żeś go wytrzasnął? Z niemieckiej choinki się urwał czy co?  
\- Długa historia...  
\- To ją skróć - przewrócił oczami.  
\- Węgry. Wykopała go na zbity pysk za to, że próbował się uniezależnić - posłusznie zrelacjonował władca.  
\- Aha... To pewnie dlatego jest taki brudny i poturbowany?  
Mężczyzna w milczeniu pokiwał głową. Polska westchnął. Coś mu się widziało, że malec zostanie u niego na dłużej. Skoro miało się tak stać, to należało nieco zacieśnić kontakty.  
\- Jak ci na imię? - zwrócił się do chłopca.  
\- Zakon Szpitala Najświętszej Marii Panny Domu Niemieckiego w Jerozolimie, o pani - odpowiedział, kiwając się w przód i w tył.  
"Pani" opadła szczęka.  
\- Jednak niemiecka choinka... - szepnął do siebie Feliks, ale głośno powiedział tylko - ...a jakoś krócej?  
\- Wielki Gilbert Weillschmidt. Ewentualnie Zakon Krzyżacki, ale to nie oddaje w pełni mojej siły. Za to szlachetna pani wygląda na słabowitą. Jednakowoż bez obaw; obronię panią w razie potrzeby.  
Malec zwany Gilbertem wypiął pierś, demonstrując światu swoją potęgę. "Trzeba utrzeć komuś nosa" pomyślał blondyn, z ledwością powstrzymując śmiech pomieszany z chęcią kopnięcia kogoś w zadek.  
\- A więc, Zakonie Krzyżacki, czy uznajesz coś takiego jak kąpiel? - zapytał z udaną powagą, dyskretnie chwytając za wiadro. - Bo wiesz, w moim królestwie nie toleruje się brudasów.  
Chłopiec w jednej chwili wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
\- K-kąpiel? - zapytał niepewnie. - Nie ma sprawy...  
\- O, to bardzo dobrze. Na wszelki wypadek zaraz się upewnimy - odparł z wampirzym uśmiechem i obficie chlusnął wodą na malca.  
Krzyk odbił się echem aż po samiuśkie Tatry.

Feliks trzymał się za brzuch, próbując złapać oddech.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne. Woda była lodowata - mruknął obrażony Gilbert.  
\- Jest, jest - parsknął blondyn. - Po prostu przyznaj mi rację. Bałeś się mycia!  
\- Za to ty chodziłeś w kieckach. Poprawka - nadal chodzisz.  
Śmiech urwał się w trybie natychmiastowym.  
\- Wcale nie. Taka była kiedyś moda - odparł zarzut, odwracając zarumienioną twarz.  
\- Ta, jasne - Wschód pokiwał ironicznie głową. - Jakbyś mógł, to dziś też przyszedłbyś w spódniczce...  
\- Ale nie przyszedłem - podkreślił Polska - a to różnica.  
Gilbert zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Masz chociaż zgrabne nogi? - spytał w końcu.  
Feliks walczył z pokusą wstania i trzepnięcia porządnie sąsiada.  
\- Och... zamknij się.  
Zapadła cisza, zakłócania jedynie dalekimi odgłosami z zewnątrz. Prusy zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy to ostatni raz rozmawiali tak beztrosko? Nie pamiętał, ale pewnie bardzo dawno temu. Jedno musiał przyznać w duchu - nie było tak źle, jak się z początku spodziewał. Było nawet... jakby to określił Ludwig... miło. Nie, nie miło. Normalnie. A przynajmniej spokojnie, bo nie wrzeszczeli na siebie jak zazwyczaj.  
\- No dobra, to jakie sprawy chciałbyś poruszyć? - zaczął z nonszalancją Gilbert, spoglądając na rozmówcę.  
Polska uciekł wzrokiem.  
\- W sumie to nic konkretnego. Tak tylko chciałem pogadać o dawnych czasach - wyjaśnił.  
\- Super - burknął, czując co się święci. - Oczywiście obowiązkowo o Grunwaldzie...  
Feliks pokręcił w milczeniu głową. Wschód szczerze się zdziwił - nie o Grunwaldzie? Coś podobnego.  
\- Ostatnio jakoś kiepsko się między nami układa...  
\- Między nami zawsze kiepsko się układa - sprostował Prusy.  
\- ...więc moglibyśmy wyjaśnić sobie co nieco - dokończył, nie zwracając uwagi na przytyk - i zawrzeć pokój czy coś w tym stylu.  
Gilbert roześmiał się na głos. To ci dopiero! Polska musiał być w naprawdę kiepskiej sytuacji, żeby prosić go wprost o zawarcie rozejmu.  
\- Aha. I co jeszcze? Bitwa za dwa lata? Feliksie, ach, Feliksie, czy historia niczego cię nie nauczyła?  
\- Nauczyła - blondyn pokazał język. - Pertraktując z tobą trzeba mieć bardzo duże zapasy alkoholu.

Jagiełło nie do końca był zadowolony. Minął niecały rok po bitwie pod Grunwaldem, a on zawierał pokój z Krzyżakami. Nigdy im nie ufał, dlatego nie potrafił cieszyć się z nawet najbardziej korzystnego rozejmu. Także i teraz dawał upust swojemu temperamentowi, żywo dyskutując przy stole z niewysokim, obciętym na pazia jegomościem.  
\- Tylko pomyśl - jeszcze kilka miesięcy, góra kilkanaście, a przegnalibyśmy ich z kretesem. Rozumiem, że nie mamy wyjścia, papież i te rzeczy, ale... to mi się nie podoba. A ty się na to wszystko tak zwyczajnie godzisz? - spytał władca siedzącego obok blondyna.  
\- Już ci wyjaśniałem - rzekł cierpliwie Polska. - Niezupełnie, ale nie chcemy również niepotrzebnie przelewać krwi. Dosyć mam już bezsensownego cierpienia i krzywdy ludzkiej.  
Chłopak wziął do ręki puchar z winem i w milczeniu pociągnął zdrowy łyk. Przed nikim nie chciał przyznać, że kierował się jeszcze innymi pobudkami niż te, które przedstawiał koronowanej głowie. Przywiązanie, nadzieja czy wspomnienia nie miały prawa istnienia w polityce. Serce mówiło jedno, ale Feliks musiał mówić drugie.  
\- Jak na razie krzywda była po ich stronie - mruknął Jagiełło. - Im więcej stanęłoby ich przed sądem boskim, tym większa byłaby nasza chwała. Nawet mimo tego, że są zakonnikami.  
\- Ale życie to życie - uciął blondyn, zagłębiając się w rozmyślaniach.  
Nie dane mu było odprężyć się na długo. Do sali właśnie wkroczył młody mężczyzna w charakterystycznym krzyżackim płaszczu, robiąc przy tym tyle samo zamętu, co połowa piechoty. Dumny chód od razu podpowiedział Jagielle z kim ma do czynienia - słyszał już o nim od Polski.  
\- Aaa... Szlachetny pan Gilbert Weillschmidt! Witamy w Toruniu, witamy - przywitał się ze sztucznym uśmiechem. - Jak zdrowie po wojnie?  
\- Nie najgorzej, dziękuję. Na całe szczęście wasze miecze nie zdołały mnie nawet zadrasnąć - mężczyzna ukłonił się sztywno. - Uprzedzając kolejne pytanie, mistrz zaraz przyjdzie; na chwilę zatrzymały go sprawy niezwykłej wagi. Ale, ale... Witam także i ciebie, niezrównany Feliksie.  
Blondyn wyszczerzył zęby. Czas było odegrać małe przedstawienie.  
\- Siema Gilbuś. Tyłek też już cię nie boli? - spytał chłopak ze słodyczą w głosie.  
Prusy przełknął przekleństwo i odpowiedział spokojnym głosem:  
\- Cha, cha, cha, żarty się ciebie trzymają, mój drogi Feliksie. Jak przecież widzisz, nic mi nie jest.  
\- Nie wszystko widać na pierwszy rzut oka, mój zacny Gilbusiu - odparł Polska z niezachwianą uprzejmością. - Urazy głowy mogą objawić się długo po samym wypadku.  
Drzwi ponownie otworzyły się z łoskotem, zapobiegając wiszącej w powietrzu kłótni. Tym razem ucztę zakłócili zdyszani wielki książę litewski Witold i sam Litwa.  
\- No nareszcie! - ucieszył się Jagiełło. - Już mieliśmy zaczynać.  
\- Korki... na gościńcu... - wystękał pochylony Toris.  
\- Nie szkodzi - odparł Zakon, odwracając wzrok od Polski. - Nam się nie śpieszy.  
\- To dobrze. A więc siadajcie i rozgośćcie się! Niech gra muzyka! - zawołał władca, przyzywając do siebie grajków.  
Zabrzmiały pierwsze takty skocznej muzyki. Przybyli z przyjemnością zasiedli za suto zastawionym stołem, podziwiając delikatne pieczenie i kruche ciasta. Gilbert, starannie unikając spojrzenia Feliksa, chwycił pozłacany puchar, opróżniając jednym haustem zawartość naczynia. Miał wielką ochotę wyzwać Polskę na pojedynek, zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobili mu pod Grunwaldem. Uciekli się do parszywego podstępu! Nie mógł znieść faktu, że chłopak śmieje się z tego na każdym kroku, że swoimi minkami i żartami upokarza go raz za razem... Ale kiedyś się odpłaci. Jeśli nie jutro, to choćby za kilkaset lat.  
\- Macie całkiem dobre wino - pochwalił. - Może nie tak dobre jak nasze, ale zawsze. Ej, panienko, nalej mi jeszcze!  
Dziewczyna posłusznie nalała trunku. Zakon Krzyżacki wypił kolejny puchar. Taaak... Kiedyś odpłaci się temu głupiemu państewku. Nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli, żeby krzyżacki honor został bezkarnie zszargany. Jeszcze nie raz pokaże Europie, że to jego należy się bać.  
\- Jeszcze! - krzyknął, podstawiając kielich.  
I co z tego, że Feliksowi zawdzięczał to, że stał się taki silny? Co z tego, że to on zaopiekował się nim, gdy Węgry w dobitny sposób pokazała mu, co się robi z nieposłusznymi sojusznikami? On sam prędzej czy później osiągnąłby to wszystko bez najmniejszej pomocy Polski. Żaden podrzędny kraj nie musiał mu pomagać.  
Sam!  
\- Wina... - wybełkotał, zasypiając na stole.

\- ...i tak samo było z drugim pokojem toruńskim, z hołdem pruskim, traktatami welawsko-bydgoskimi... - wymieniał Feliks.  
\- Zachowaj te fantazje dla siebie - przerwał szybko Gilbert. - To, że kosztowałem alkoholu nie oznacza od razu, że się upijałem jak świnia.  
\- Ale najczęściej tak było. Nie obwiniaj mnie za twoją słabą głowę - podsumował Polska, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności. - Głównie dlatego podpisywałeś pokoje bez większych oporów. Tylko że jeszcze szybciej je zrywałeś - dodał smutno.  
Przypadkowy przechodzień mógłby pomyśleć, że tych dwóch prowadzi spokojną dyskusję, jednak co bardziej spostrzegawczy domyśliłby się, że rozgrywała się pomiędzy nimi ich prywatna wojna, którą prowadzili nas swój własny sposób - wojna o to, kto prędzej zaakceptuje przeszłość.  
Wschód miał dość tej zabawy. Mógł się domyślić, mógł nie słuchać i jak gdyby nigdy nic pójść do domu. Ale nie, został, bo miał nadzieję na coś więcej. Na szczerość? Sam nie wiedział. Wspomnienia jak zawsze sprowadziły się do jednego - Feliks wyraźnie próbował obudzić w nim poczucie winy. Pragnął, żeby Gilbert przyznał, że to on za każdym razem wywoływał konflikt, że to on nie dotrzymywał obietnic, że to tylko on ponosi odpowiedzialność za ataki...  
"To nie było tak! Ja tylko chciałem być suwerenny. Chciałem poczuć się równy!"  
...jak zwykle zwalał wszystko na niego, na jego pychę, nieposłuszeństwo, samolubstwo...  
"Chciałem tylko, żebyś mnie zauważył, uznał, docenił!"  
...sam ukazywał się w blasku i chwale, chociaż wcale mu się nie należały...  
"Chciałem być kimś więcej niż tylko maszyną do walki z nieprzyjaciółmi."  
...a teraz pewnie usiłuje na mnie wymusić, żebym go przeprosił? Za co?!  
"Chciałem być dla ciebie kimś ważnym."  
Za to, że nie pragnąłem być dłużej nikim? Za to, że potrzebowałem czuć się kimś ważnym?  
\- Boki zrywać - rzekł powoli. - Więc jak z nowym pokojem? Dziś także przygotowałeś dla mnie butelkę wódki albo coś w tym stylu? Dalej, Feliks, nie krępuj się. W końcu nie jestem dla ciebie niczym więcej jak śmieciem.  
Gorzkie stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Polska gwałtownie pobladł.  
\- Gilbert, co ty mówisz...  
\- Nie udawaj świętoszka - ciągnął, nie zwracając uwagi na blondyna. - Ciągle miałem spełniać twoje oczekiwania, tak? Najpierw dobry podnóżek, potem dobry pomocnik, dobry sąsiad. Nawet Litwy nie uznawałeś za równego sobie. Przecież tak było dla ciebie najwygodniej.  
Mężczyzna wstał. Nerwy zaczęły dominować nad chłodnym spokojem.  
\- Przedmurze chrześcijaństwa! Rzeczpospolita Korony i Litwy! - wykrzykiwał. - Takie to do ciebie podobne, stawiać tytuły wyżej nad ludzi. Nieważne, co pomyślą sobie inni, ważne jest to, że Polska będzie najświetniejszy. Równość? Pomoc? Jakoś nigdy ich nie potrzebowałeś...  
Wschód ruszył do wyjścia. Nie mógł dłużej patrzyć w jego zielone, pełne niedowierzania oczy. Nareszcie wyrzucił z siebie ten gromadzony od setek lat żal. Wiedział, że nie ma racji i że każde jego słowo było jednym wielkim kłamstwem, ale... nie potrafił w inny sposób zabić swoich uczuć.  
Stukot szybkich kroków. Gilbert mimowolnie obrócił się, chcąc sprawdzić źródło nieoczekiwanego dźwięku...  
Nagle zrobiło się ciemno.  
A potem ostro zapiekł policzek.  
Feliks stał z wyciągniętą ręką, próbując drugą zahamować płynące łzy.  
\- Ty głupku! Nigdy nie potrzebowałem pomocy?! Nigdy?! A kiedy najbardziej liczyłem na wsparcie, to gdzie byłeś, do cholery? Odpowiedz! Gdzie?!  
Gilbert dotknął twarzy; skóra pulsowała jak po oparzeniu.. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało. Feliks? Uderzył go?  
\- Gdzie byłeś, idioto!

Ciemność. Chłód. Samotność. Nieopisany ból. Nieopisany smutek.  
"Gdzie się wszyscy podziali?"  
Polska leżał na zimnej posadzce, nagi i bezbronny. Wokół niego panował nieopisany mrok, który samą obecnością wysysał jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Blondyn spróbował wstać. Iskra bólu przeszyła ramię, uniemożliwiając dalszy ruch. Syknął i padł na plecy. Spojrzał na rękę.  
Zobaczył krew.  
Cisza świdrowała uszy jak jeden, nieustający wizg. A może tak naprawdę panował tu straszny hałas, tylko był tu już tak długo, że nie mógł go usłyszeć?  
Może już całkiem ogłuchł?  
Coś było nie tak. Nie pasował tu. "Chyba... chyba powinienem być gdzie indziej..."  
\- Jak się masz, Feliksie?  
Postać wynurzyła się z cienia. Polska obrócił wzrok.  
\- Gilbert...? - szepnął.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął.  
Nagle w głowie wybuchła feeria informacji: 1795, Poniatowski, nieudana insurekcja kościuszkowska...  
Rozbiory.  
\- Gilbert! Ratuj! Ratuj, proszę cię! Zaraz przyjdą i mnie zabiją! - wołał, wyciągając ręce.  
Postać przecząco pokręciła, nie przestając się zbliżać.  
\- Nie mogę cię uratować. Przecież to ja mam cię zabić.  
Srebrny sztylet niby wąż wbił się w pierś. Nie krzyczał. Nie chciał. Nie potrafił.  
Zamknął oczy i odpłynął w zimną otchłań.

\- Wiesz, ile razy śniło mi się, jak mnie zabijasz? Wiesz?  
Feliks ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przecież nigdy nie płakał. Starał się być zawsze uśmiechnięty, zawsze beztroski, tak, żeby nikt nie wiedział, jak bardzo się martwi i przeżywa wszystko. A teraz? Rozkleił się. Po prostu się rozkleił.  
\- Wierzyłem, że pomożesz... Wierzyłem, że nawet pod zaborami nie zapomnisz o mnie... Ale od początku chciałeś mnie zgermanizować... Nawet teraz nie potrafisz sprostować tych wszystkich kłamstw o polskich obozach koncentracyjnych! I ja mam jeszcze ci ufać...? - szlochał.  
Gilbert stał oniemiały. Siarczysty policzek był niczym w porównaniu z ogromnym poczuciem winy jakie go uderzyło. Cała pruska duma gdzieś wyparowała, została tylko zimna pustka. Nagle poczuł ogrom swoich błędów.  
Wstyd. Zrobiło mu się najzwyczajniej w świecie wstyd.  
Te wszystkie słowa, które wypowiedział... pewnie zaryzykowałby banał, ale z chęcią by je cofnął. "Ale nie możesz. Za to musisz coś zrobić, pacanie jeden" odezwał się głos "choć raz nie gadaj, tylko działaj". Westchnął.  
\- Przepraszam... - powiedział cicho i zarumienił się na dźwięk tego słowa.  
Polska spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, przestając płakać.  
\- Przepraszam... - powtórzył, uciekając wzrokiem. - Tylko mi już tu nie becz.  
Niezgrabnym ruchem przyciągnął Feliksa do siebie i przycisnął do piersi. Nie chciał, żeby blondyn zobaczył, jak i jemu zwilgotniały oczy.  
Może coś tam jeszcze czuł w tym sercu...  
\- Ryczysz i ryczysz - mruczał, gładząc blondyna po włosach - a potem będziesz mieć oczy czerwone jak szczur. Albo jak chomik. Syryjski. Myślałby kto, że jest sens rozklejać się nad jakimś głupim snem. Jakbyś nie miał innego zajęcia. Masz się ze mną kłócić, a nie... ryczeć o byle co. Z ciebie to jednak kompletna baba jest, Feliks. Kompletna baba.  
Coś błysnęło i skapnęło na ramię Polski.  
Stali objęci, może zaledwie parę minut, a może już godzinę. Stali i milczeli, rozmyślając, że może życie nie jest takie całkiem bez sensu. Może wystarczyło na chwilę zamknąć dziób i porozumieć się bez słów.  
Dziwne, prawda?  
I nagle pojawiła się ona. Jedna, całkowicie szalona myśl. Polska na początku wyśmiał ją w duchu. "Przecież jeszcze nie zwariowałem do tego stopnia" tłumaczył, a jednak... zakiełkowała zaskakująco szybko, ogarniając mózg, opanowując ciało i docierając do strun głosowych.  
\- Gilbert? - szepnął, odsuwając się od chłopaka.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy ty pamiętasz swoje sny? - spytał, stając na palcach.  
Dawny Prusy zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie - odparł po zastanowieniu. - Raczej nie. A co cię tak nagle...  
Zamilkł z prostej przyczyny - Feliks zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Lekkim jak on sam, pogodnym, bez śladu wcześniejszych łez. Śmieszne. Gilbert na moment zupełnie zapomniał, co się robi z dłońmi.  
Historia przestała dla nich istnieć; liczył się tylko ten jeden nieuchwytny moment zamknięty pomiędzy ich ustami. Wschód przytulił blondyna mocniej, jakby w obawie, że ten mógłby się rozpłynąć niczym zwykłe marzenie. Nie chciał sobie tego nawet wyobrażać, nie teraz, kiedy po raz pierwszy od wieków nie był sam. Mimo to uśmiechnął się w duchu. A niech to... całowali się.  
Całowali aż zabrakło tchu.  
Feliks pierwszy oderwał się od Gilberta. Spokojnie cofnął się o krok i podniósł na chłopaka iskrzące, zielone oczy.  
\- No to... to był właśnie sen - powiedział i ukrywając zaczerwienienie, uciekł w stronę wyjścia.  
Na wpół nieprzytomny już Gilbert odprowadził wzrokiem znikającą postać, nadal trzymając lekko uniesione ręce. Co to-to się przed chwilą stało? Takie ciepłe i przyjemne...?  
Po kilku długich sekundach w jego głowie rozbłysła żarówka, z całą mocą rozjaśniając prawdę.  
\- Kurde! - wrzasnął, dochodząc do siebie. - Feliks...!

\- Oszalałeś! Totalnie oszalałeś! - prychnął Polska, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Co cię tak nagle opętało, żeby składać propozycję pokierowania akcją? Przecież ja się tym zajmuję.  
\- Przestań w końcu doszukiwać się ukrytych znaczeń, mój drogi Feliksie - Gilbert przewrócił oczami. - Może po prostu zgodzisz się i dasz nam już wolne? Jedna osoba to zdecydowanie za mało, tym musi pokierować prawdziwy mężczyzna. Pardon, taki z krótszymi włosami niż ty.  
Blondyn postukał się po policzku i spojrzał na zebranych.  
\- Wiesz co? Jakoś nie jestem przekonany, ale... niech będzie. Zgadzam się, przynajmniej na razie. Ale o szczegółach pomówimy już po spotkaniu - chłopak uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - To wszystko Ludwisiu. Możesz w końcu trzasnąć tę swoją mowę dziękczynną i odprawić nas do diabła.  
Niemcy zgromił Polskę wzrokiem.  
\- Nareszcie. - Cichy śmiech przemknął po zebranych. - Więc tak jak to zwięźle ujął Feliks, na dziś koniec. Natomiast jutro chcę widzieć projekty wszystkich zespołów odnośnie akcji ekologicznych. I nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwiania, kto zapomni, tego wyrzucę z piętra na goły beton. Tak, to się tyczy głównie ciebie, Francis.  
\- Jeśli goły, to mnie nie jest wcale straszny - ten odparł słodkim głosem.  
Wybuch wesołości zatrząsł całą salą.  
Grupki złożone po dwie lub trzy osoby powoli wychodziły z budynku i kierowały się do pobliskich restauracji. Zmęczone państwa marzyły jedynie o tym, by zjeść obiad lub zwyczajnie odprężyć się po wyczerpujących pertraktacjach. Nikt nie miał ochoty nawet myśleć.  
Sala konferencyjna opustoszała. Prawie.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał Feliks, zbierając ostatnie notatki ze stołu.  
\- Bo ja wiem - Gilbert odwrócił się od okna. - Gdziekolwiek. Głodny jestem.  
\- Ja też - Polska zapiął torbę i zarzucił ja sobie na ramię. - W sumie znam taką jedną knajpkę. Serwują tam dobry sękacz...  
\- O nie - jęknął Wschód.  
\- ...i piwo - dokończył blondyn. - Ale jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz iść ze mną.  
Wyszli z pokoju i ruszyli schodami ku wyjściu.  
\- Pójdę. Tylko nie myśl, że dlatego, że i ty idziesz - burknął w odpowiedzi. - Lubię piwo.  
\- Aha. Tak myślałem.  
Kroki rozbrzmiewały echem w pustym budynku. Ciche stukanie dwóch par butów miało w sobie coś uspakajającego, jak nieme zapewnienie, że nikt nie będzie do końca życia samotny. Ściany w milczeniu przytakiwały dźwiękom, dorzucając, że one i tak o wszystkim wiedziały od początku. Nie ma takiej siły, która zatrzymałaby uczucia dwojga ludzi.  
Gilbert westchnął i podniósł wzrok na sufit. Bał się tego, co zaraz nastąpi, ale musiał, musiał to zrobić...  
\- Feliks? - chrząknął - To kiedy założysz tę... kieckę?  
Feliks parsknął i zdecydowanym ruchem wbił łokieć w żebra sąsiada.  
\- Zamknij się - rzucił zgryźliwie, ale niedosłyszalnie dodał jeszcze - kiedy będzie cieplej...


End file.
